dccinematicuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman 3
Batman 3 is a 2009 superhero film, a sequel to Batman,'' Batman 2, and Justice League. It is the ninth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Bryan Singer and stars Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Michael Keaton as Arthur Brown, January Jones as Vicki Vale, Anne Hathaway as Barbara Gordon, Nicholas D'Agosto as Dick Grayson, Erin Richards as Harley Quinn, Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock, Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown, Jared Leto as the Joker, and J.K. Simmons as Jim Gordon. Plot Bruce Wayne has been going out as Batman ever since the attack on Gotham. Vicki Vale, his girlfriend, tries to discourage him from doing it but he won't listen. Commissioner Jim Gordon's daughter Barbara Gordon is helping Bruce on his crusades as Batgirl, while Bruce's adopted son Dick Grayson is also helping as Robin. However, one night the three heroes are chasing after the Joker when a new villain appears; the Cluemaster. They fight him and just as they are about to stop him, a woman in purple and black appears and takes the man. The three heroes chase after her but lose her. Bruce is shaken up after the event and learns that Wayne Enterprises has fallen for false bankruptcy and Bruce is arrested. Gordon and Harvey Bullock, who also knows about Bruce's secret pay for his bail and Bruce is released. Bruce learns his mansion is being repossesed and he moves in with Gordon, while Dick stays with Barbara. The woman in purple and black is able to stop the Joker and the public rejoices in this. Bruce tries to do several good deeds as Batman to prove Batman is still just as good as the new hero. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl find the woman, calling herself Spoiler. She is Stephanie Brown, the daughter of Cluemaster. Stephanie agrees to work with the heroes. Bruce decides to rebuild Wayne Enterprises as a cleaner organization, getting funded by A.R.G.U.S. Bruce buys back Wayne Tower and hires all new employees to be sure none of the dirty employees can get back in. The Joker's girlfriend and assistant, Harley Quinn gets Joker out. The two also get the Cluemaster out to help. Barbara and Dick discover the former is pregnant and decide to get married. Stephanie learns her father escaped and suits up with Bruce to find them. Vicki realizes Bruce is almost completely gone and Batman has taken over. She leaves him and goes to Coast City to start a new life. Bruce is heartbroken but begins a sexual relationship with Stephanie. The Cluemaster plans to take over the Joker's gang and almost kills Harley. The Joker stops him but the Cluemaster destroys the Joker's gang and leaves him and Harley to pick up the remnants. Barbara decides to retire from being Batgirl for the moment to protect her child. However, the Joker arrives and shoots Barbara, kidnapping her. Bruce, Stephanie, and Dick try to find her. The Joker announces that he will give Barbara back in exchange for the Cluemaster being brought to him. Gordon does not at all hesitate but Bullock and the rest of the GCPD try to get him to realize that they are handing another life to see what the Joker will do with it. Gordon stills follows through. Bruce and Dick find the Cluemaster but Stephanie begs them not to do it as she does not want to see her father die. Bruce still follows through and Barbara is handed back while the Cluemaster is tortured and killed by the Joker. Stephanie leaves being a hero and Barbara and Dick are depressed learning that Barbara is paralyzed and lost the baby during the event. Bruce is left as Gotham's only hero, bringing him back to his roots. In a mid-credits scene, Dick changes his suit and becomes the hero Nightwing. In a post-credits scene, Harley is sent on a mission by the Joker only to be confronted by Amanda Waller, saying she has an offer for Harley. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Keaton as Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *January Jones as Vicki Vale *Anne Hathaway as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Nicholas D'Agosto as Dick Grayson/Robin *Erin Richards as Harley Quinn *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Jared Leto as the Joker *J.K. Simmons as Jim Gordon *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $886,686,817 worldwide. 'Critical reception''' A review aggregator, Rotten Tomatoes, reported that 45% of critics gave positive reviews based on 159 reviews with an average score of 5.4/10.